Computers that include one or more windows on a display screen have been in existence for more than a decade. However, the amount of control that a user has over the content within the window of a display has changed very little. For example, it is known that a window on a display screen can be resized or repositioned. It is also known that resizing a window usually results in sacrificing or removing content located at the bottom, top or sides of the window. In most applications, there is very little control over what portion of the content is eliminated and the relationship of that information that has been eliminated to the rest of the content in the window.
In addition, windows that are used in conventional applications do not allow for the display of noncontiguous or nonadjacent rows and columns. To further illustrate this problem, refer now to FIGS. 1 through 3. FIG. 1 illustrates a window 10 on a computer display 11 which displays information in columns. As is seen, columns 1 through 7 contain information in a column format. Referring now to FIG. 2, what is shown is a window 10' on the display 11' which displays content a row format through rows 1 through 10. FIG. 3 illustrates a window 10" which includes a status area 15 on a bottom portion of a window in which the information is provided in rows and columns. As is seen, each of the windows 10, 10' and 10" of FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 includes a titlebar 14 at a top portion of the window which includes control elements 16 and 18 which are traditionally used for a variety of functions. For example, the control element 16 is used to move the window around the display screen and control element 18 closes the window.
Conventional windows do not allow for flexibility when viewing content within the window. Hence, for example, it is not possible to see column 2 and column 6 side by side utilizing conventional applications. Similarly, referring now to FIG. 2, if it is desired to view rows 3 and 9 side by side, it is not possible in conventional applications. Finally, referring to FIG. 3, there may be a desire to remove the status area 15 because it serves no useful purpose, but once again using conventional applications it can not be eliminated.
In addition, although the FIGS. 1 through 3 show one window on a display, it is well recognized that a display screen associated with a computer system may have multiple windows thereon that are being viewed. It is desirable to selectively remove content therein to minimize the usage of "real estate", i.e. space, on the display screen when viewing multiple windows.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for controlling content on a display screen in a computer system which allows for selective elimination of certain information therewithin while preserving the integrity of the information that is remaining. The system should be easy to use, should be adaptable to existing applications, and should be easy to implement. The present invention addresses these needs.